mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal
by fujimoriiin
Summary: Abigail Callaghan berjuang untuk mengejar tiga tahun yang hilang, namun semuanya begitu sulit ketika batu karang emosinya tertelan lautan. / atau, ketika Alistair Krei dan Abigail Callaghan perlahan berhenti menjadi pasangan kekasih. [kolaborasi dengan leeve untuk #TAKABURC]


.:: Mari Kita Ucapkan Selamat Tinggal ::.

Kolaborasi buta Leeve dan Fujimoriiin

untuk **#TAKABURC**

Big Hero 6 Disney & Marvel  
 **Summary:** Abigail Callaghan berjuang untuk mengejar tiga tahun yang hilang, namun semuanya begitu sulit ketika batu karang emosinya tertelan lautan. / atau, ketika Alistair Krei dan Abigail Callaghan perlahan berhenti menjadi pasangan kekasih.

 **Warning(s):** Typo(s). OOCness.

/what time has changed, including Ali/Abi dynamic that teleports away/

* * *

.

Ketika Abigail Callaghan membuka mata, ia melihat warna putih dan mencium bau antiseptik. Sebagai seorang wanita yang brilian, ia tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh untuk mengetahui kalau dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Ugh."

Seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Sepertinya Abigail akan kesulitan untuk bergerak selama beberapa saat.

"Abby? Kau sudah sadar?"

Itu suara Alistair Krei. Ada Ali di sini. Apa uji coba Silent Sparrow telah gagal?

"Sebentar, aku akan panggil medis."

Tak lama kemudian, Abigail tertidur lelap lagi.

 **##**

Dokter bilang, dia butuh waktu untuk berlatih. Ia terjatuh dalam koma begitu lama, sehingga otot-ototnya melemah dan tidak bisa dipakai sebagaimana mestinya. Benar juga katanya, karena Abigail butuh usaha besar untuk membalikkan telapak tangannya.

Ironis. Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa membalikkan telapak tangan adalah hal yang sangat mudah, namun kini ia merasa sangat kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Abigail tidak akan pernah menggunakan peribahasa itu lagi.

Setidaknya, Ali ada di sebelahnya. Menemaninya dalam setiap sesi rehabilitasi, menyuapinya makan ketika tangannya tidak bisa diangkat, memeluknya ketika Abigail merasa tak sanggup bertahan. Ketika Abigail memimpikan awan merah jambu dan ungu dan bentuk-bentuk berulang tak terbatas dan napas yang membeku, Ali menenangkannya.

Ali adalah kekasih yang sangat bisa diandalkan ketika Abigail membutuhkannya.

 **##**

"Ali, apa proyek Silent Sparrow akan diaktifkan kembali?"

"Ali, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Ali, mengapa Ayah belum juga mengunjungiku?"

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tak pernah dijawab oleh Alistair Krei. Ia jatuh dalam hening, sementara televisi mengabarkan pencapaian baru Big Hero 6.

"Ali, apa Big Hero 6 baru muncul saat aku masih koma?"

Yang ditanya tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari monitor. "Aku adalah sponsor mereka. Setiap kali mereka butuh pembaruan kostum, aku membantu mereka secara finansial."

Setidaknya Ali menjawab pertanyaannya yang satu itu.

"Hal yang bagus, Ali."

 **##**

"Aku akan membuka beasiswa dari Krei Tech bagi mahasiswa berprestasi di bidang teknologi," ujar Ali suatu hari setelah sesi rehabilitasi kesekian selesai. "Salah satu penerimanya adalah Hiro Hamada. Kautahu kan? Anggota Big Hero 6 yang memakai helm biru?"

Abi mengangguk. "Katanya, dia beserta anggota Big Hero 6 lainnya akan menjengukku minggu ini."

Sekilas, ada suara yang mirip dengan tegukan ludah, namun Abigail mengabaikannya. "Kau harus bertemu dengan mereka, Abi. Mereka orang-orang yang hebat, walau kuliahnya belum selesai. Mereka semua akan mendapatkan beasiswa dari perusahaan."

 **##**

Tiga bulan berlalu, dan Ali belum pernah menciumnya sejak ia terbangun dari eksperimen Silent Sparrow. Terakhir kali, mereka berciuman sebelum Abigail mengenakan kostum dan masuk ke dalam pod percobaan.

"Halo, Abigail Callaghan."

Big Hero 6 mendatangi Abigail dalam pakaian sehari-hari mereka. Ali mengingatkannya kalau hanya ada beberapa pihak yang mengetahui identitas asli anggota Big Hero 6, jadi Abigail harus bisa tutup mulut. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Abigail untuk mengenali seluruh anggota tim setelah diperkenalkan oleh Hiro Hamada.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," Abigail tersenyum. "Ali jelas takkan bisa membangun ulang portal sendirian, dan kalian sudah sangat banyak membantunya. Apalagi kau, Hiro. Kau menawarkan diri untuk menolongku biarpun portalnya akan tertutup dan risikonya tinggi. Namun kau tetap pergi."

"Tidak masalah, Kak Abi," Hiro tersenyum selaku juru bicara mereka. "Seseorang harus memberanikan diri untuk menolong orang lain. Itu yang diajarkan oleh Kak Tadashi."

Tadashi Hamada? Oh, Abigail ingat. Dia waktu itu menjadi salah satu murid tingkat pertama yang paling bersinar di angkatannya, dan Abigail menjadi asisten dosen yang menilai pekerjaan rumahnya (sempurna, tidak ada cacat, pemuda yang akan menjadi pencipta yang sangat sukses di kemudian hari).

"Ah, aku ingat. Tadashi Hamada memang orang yang sangat hebat. Ia menginspirasi banyak teman sekelasnya, jadi aku tak heran kalau dia juga menjadi inspirasimu." Abigail terdiam sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Oh, omong-omong, dia di mana?"

Seluruh anggota Big Hero 6 memunculkan wajah murung sekilas, namun segera diganti dengan ekspresi datar. "Dia sudah tiada."

Tadashi Hamada sudah meninggal?

"Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ada kebakaran di salah satu gedung SFIT. Semua orang berhasil dievakuasi kecuali Profesor Callaghan, jadi Tadashi masuk ke dalam untuk memeriksanya. Gedung itu meledak tak lama kemudian, dan ... ia tidak selamat."

Ada setitik air di sudut mata Hiro, dan Abigail tercekat.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku?"

Hiro meneguk ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Profesor Callaghan selamat."

Cekikan di leher Abigail terlepas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

 **##**

"Ali, mengapa ayahku tidak juga menjenguk, ya?" Abigail bertanya lagi suatu hari. Sebentar lagi, sesi rehabilitasi akan berakhir, dan ia tidak perlu berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat lagi.

"Ada banyak urusan yang harus ia selesaikan, Abi," jawab kekasihnya dengan pendek. Ini pertama kalinya Ali menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, jadi Abigail agak terpana. Ia tidak mengangkat hal tersebut ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Acara berita mengganti topik yang dibahas. Tulisan di layar menjadi _Robert Callaghan menjalani pengadilan pertama._

Otak Abigail berteriak. Sontak ia menoleh pada kekasihnya yang memasang wajah kaku sebelum memalingkan wajah dari layar televisi.

 _Bohong._

Tangan Abigail dingin meremas selimut yang menyelimuti kakinya. Ali beranjak menuju pintu.

"Maaf Abi. Aku ada janji sore ini."

 _Tunggu—_

Menatap punggung Ali putus asa. Ali tak menoleh barang semili pun. Perkataan dan pertanyaan Abigail tercekat di tenggorokan.

 _Ali, katakan kalau yang kulihat barusan hanyalah kebohongan._

Kemudian pintu ditutup pelan.

Kalimat dalam layar berubah lagi. _Robert Callaghan didakwa hukuman penjara seumur hidup._

Ali tidak menatapnya sedikit pun sebelum pergi. Sebelum Abigail sempat berkata. Abigail serasa jatuh dalam kebingungan yang dalam.

 _Semua ini bohong._

 _Bohong_ _bohong bohong BOHONG!_

 **##**

Abigail memaksa salah satu perawat untuk meminjamkan tabletnya agar Abigail bisa mengakses berita di internet. Ada video tentang kerusakan Krei Tech, bagaimana Ali gemetar ketakutan di hadapan penjahat bertopeng, bagaimana sang penjahat bertopeng berhasil menyusun portal yang hancur sendirian, bagaimana Ali tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menolongnya.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak uji coba Silent Sparrow.

Menilai kemampuan kekasihnya dalam menangani kematian ibunya, Ali seharusnya sudah melupakan Abi dalam beberapa bulan sejak kepergiannya. Dengan kegagalan Silent Sparrow, proyek itu pasti tidak dilanjutkan kembali dan dibiarkan terbuang begitu saja. Ali tidak berniat untuk membawanya kembali dari neraka merah muda, ia menyerah pada kenyataan, ia tidak pernah memperjuangkan Abigail.

Ali tidak mencintainya lagi. Itu jelas.

Abigail berusaha untuk menelan ludah dan menganggap semua itu tidak penting, tiga tahun memang berlalu dan Abigail harus menerimanya, namun mengejar ketertinggalan tiga tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah ketika orang-orang yang awalnya kau percaya mulai tidak bisa dipercaya dan membalikkan punggungnya terhadapmu.

Jadi Abigail menangis sepanjang sore.

 **##**

Esoknya, Ali datang kembali. Mengawasi Abi yang sedang berlatih berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat, mencoba berlatih sendirian. Dalam hitungan minggu, Abi sudah dinyatakan boleh untuk menjalani rawat jalan dan belajar berjalan sendiri tanpa tongkat seharusnya bukan masalah.

Lagipun, sebagai wanita brilian ia tak dapat membiarkan emosi menguasainya dan hanya mengurung diri seharian.

"Kau serius melakukan ini?" Ali bertanya sembari mengamatinya dari tempat duduk dalam ruang latihan. "Haruskah aku memanggil perawat?"

"Aku sudah boleh pulang beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi ini bukan masalah." Abi menjawab lugas. Fokus pada kakinya dan tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Ali.

Tangan dan kakinya gemetar saat pertama menyentuh pegangan untuk berjalan. Abigail sempat berhenti beberapa saat sebelum lanjut memaksakan kaki kanannya untuk bergerak. Sama sekali memalingkan pandangan dari Ali yang menatapnya dengan sorot harap-harap cemas. Berpaling dari kebaikan hati Ali selama ini yang di akhir membuatnya begitu sakit hati. Atau mungkin Abigail mulai untuk bersikap tidak peduli.

Ganti kaki kiri Abigail yang melangkah, Abigail dapat merasakan telapak kakinya menapak lantai. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan Abigail dapat merasa kemelut dalam dadanya. Pundaknya bergetar. Berusaha memfokuskan diri pada langkah kaki namun isi otaknya selalu merujuk pada satu nama – _Ali_.

Ali adalah hidupnya selama ini, sebelum ini. Ali adalah segalanya bagi Abigail sebelum ini. Ali yang terlampau baik pada Abigail sebelum ini. Ali menggenggam tangan Abigail penuh kehangatan. Ali yang selalu menatap Abigail penuh cinta di matanya. Ali yang kaku namun diam-diam romantis saat mereka berdua.

Abigail sudah tahu. Terlalu tahu untuk menyimpulkan dari segala yang Ali lakukan sejak ia pertama kali menyadari dirinya terbangun di dunia nyata. Abigail terlalu tahu.

Terlalu tahu pada tindakan yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, pada pemilik nama yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Setelah berusaha kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada dunia nyata. Begitu sulitnya hingga Abigail meneteskan keringat. Abigail mencoba melepaskan pegangan dan hanya bertahan berdiri dengan kakinya. Berhasil.

Kemudian Abigail melangkah lagi. Kakinya goyah. Abigail terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari kalau ia akan jatuh dan tak sempat meraih pegangannya.

Namun bukan lantai yang ia temui. Melainkan dada hangat berbalut pakaian formal yang amat ia kenali. Serta tangan hangat di punggungnya mencoba menggapai, namun tak jadi. _Ali._

Lagi, Abigail tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir.

Ali menatapnya sendu.

 **##**

"Ali."

Tangan Abigail menyusup di lengan kanan Ali. Abigail sudah sanggup berjalan-jalan tanpa bantuan namun bukan untuk berjalan jauh. Dan di taman belakang rumah sakit sore itu, mereka berjalan-jalan untuk pertama kali.

"Ya?"

Atau mungkin yang terakhir.

"Aku rindu sekali berjalan-jalan bersamamu seperti ini lagi."

Ali menatap Abigail yang terpesona pada guguran daun dan langit senja. "Aku juga."

Tangan kiri Ali balas diletakkan di atas tangan Abigail yang menyusup di lengan kanannya. Menuntun Abigail menuju tempat terbaik untuk melihat.

"Aku tidak menyangka untuk bangkit kembali butuh waktu selama ini, dan akhirnya minggu depan aku sudah boleh pergi."

"Ya.." Ali merunduk. "Maafkan aku, Abi."

"Sudahlah." Abigail memasang senyum simpul.

".."

"Hei, Ali. Terima kasih banyak untuk kebaikanmu selama ini." Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Ali. Masih memasang senyum. "Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama pergi dari sisimu hingga—"

" —Kamu mungkin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Abi—"

"Ketika aku tahu kenyataanya, Ali. Itu menyakitkan. Sangat sangat menyakitkan. Aku seakan merasa percuma untuk kembali hidup. Apa yang ayahku perbuat, apa yang ayahku lakukan sekarang." Abigail mengambil jeda. Melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Ali. "Serta kamu. Aku seakan tersapu ombak. Sempat aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi kalau ini akhirnya. Aku mengerti, Ali."

"Bukan begitu." Ali balas menatapnya. "Abi. Aku tak tahu seberapa besar dosa yang sudah kuperbuat dengan menjerumuskanmu ke dalam neraka itu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menjadikanmu sebagai semacam percobaan di sana. Aku harus menelan kepahitan bahwa kau mungkin sudah tewas di sana. Dan aku sangat, sangat putus asa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau mungkin tidak akan kembali dari sana."

Abigail terpana. Ini mungkin kali pertama Ali berbicara sepanjang itu kepadanya sejak ia bangun.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan sedih ayahmu. Dan aku mengerti bagaimana ayahmu dendam terhadapku, Abi. Aku rela apabila ia ingin aku ke neraka itu. Namun tak kupungkiri aku juga.. takut." Ada nada melemah di akhir kalimatnya. "Sampai Big Hero 6 datang. Sampai anak itu, Hiro Hamada bertindak untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Big Hero 6.."

"Saat itu, jika ia berhasil membawamu kembali. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi. Cukup kejadian itu saja. Lalu benar saja, kau kembali. Dan saat aku melihat _pod_ mu keluar dari sana, aku hampir tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Aku tak percaya, dan aku sangat bersyukur kau kembali."

Abigail diam.

"Aku tak ingin ayahmu merasa trauma ketika kau bersamaku. Bagaimanapun, aku hampir membuatmu berada di ujung kematian."

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku mencintaimu, Abi. Namun lebih baik bukan aku yang berada di sisimu untuk seterusnya, Abi, maafkan aku."

Tiba-tiba saja Abigail mendekapnya. Erat, dan Ali kehabisan kata-kata. Abigail mati-matian menahan air matanya meski ada setitik yang lolos. Ali membalas dekapannya. Tangannya merengkuh punggung Abigail lembut.

"Terima kasih, Ali. Sungguh, terima kasih."

"Hm."

"Ijinkan aku seperti ini untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Aku juga."

 _Setidaknya, sebelum kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 **##**

Abigail kini sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Rumah sederhana yang amat ia rindukan. Ditemani Ali dan beberapa orang untuk membantunya membawakan barang-barang, Abigail dituntun Ali memasuki halaman rumahnya. Sambil menatap haru pada setiap sudut halaman, ada aroma nostalgia yang begitu menyeruak.

Hampir melompat Abigail kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa ia belum boleh untuk itu. Ayahnya keluar dari rumah dengan senyum hangat di wajah sembari ditemani oleh seseorang yang diperkenalkan Ali sebagai pengacaranya. Sontak saja Abigail langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah.

"Ayah begitu sayu." Ucapnya sembari mengusap punggung pria paruh baya yang paling ia sayang.

"Sementara kamu begitu sehat." Robert mengusap rambut sewarna tanah anak perempuannya. Menciumnya sebelum mengecup pipi Abigail.

Ali menatap sambil tersenyum simpul pada keluarga kecil yang melepas haru di hadapannya. Sejenak kemudian ia menyadari bahwa barang-barang Abigail sudah selesai dibawa oleh bawahannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Abigail dan Robert melepas pelukan mereka. Robert mengusap belakang kepalanya sebelum menjulurkan tangan. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjagai Abi selama ini."

Membalas uluran tangan Robert, Ali masih memasang senyum. "Bukan masalah."

"Ali."

".. Abi."

Abigail melangkah perlahan sebelum kembali memeluk Ali. "Terakhir kalinya."

"Ya."

Pelukan yang tak lama, karena Abigail segera melepasnya. "Mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Ya. Selamat tinggal. Abi." Ali mengambil beberapa detik menatap Abigail sebelum kemudian membalik badannnya menuju mobil. Sambil menatap punggung Ali, Abigail merasakan ada sesak dan haru di dadanya.

 _Memang harus berakhir._

Suara mobil yang dinyalakan. Ali menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Melambaikan tangan sebelum mobil bergerak.

"Selamat tinggal!" Ali dan Abigail berucap bersamaan. Kemudian mobil hitam Ali bergerak pergi. Abigail berjalan beberapa langkah dituntun ayahnya, melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil hingga menghilang di ujung jalan.

 _Selamat tinggal. Dan sampai jumpa lagi._

* * *

 **Fujimoriiin's A/N:**

 _Finally it's over!_ Otsukaresama deshita! Saya senang mengerjakan lanjutan fanfik ini. Meski jujur, awalnya saya sempet bingung karena lupa Alistair Krei itu siapa orz. Sempet kaget juga karena tahu mereka ini ada kapalnya (iya sempet _gugling_ an dulu lel). Oh, ijinkan saya minta maaf juga kalau _finishing_ nya tidak begitu memuaskan o)-(

 _Anyway, Thank you!_ /tebar kembang/


End file.
